Rainbow Veins
by kuroshironimu
Summary: Sekarang dia mulai berpikir kenapa satu orang hanya mempunyai satu warna darah. Padahal, lebih indah lagi kalau ada yang berdarah pelangi bukan?


**= rainbow veins =**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Homestuck _© Andrew Hussie

_Rainbow Veins (story) _© kuroshironimu

**.**

( Oneshot. Drabble. OOC. Gore implied. Sober Gamzee. Possible typo. Messy dictions. Bad writings. )

**.**

- title taken from song _Rainbow Veins_ by Owl City -

* * *

><p><em>Pelangi yang indah, tidakkah kalian berpikir sama?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Honk._

Senyum. Seringai. Tawa. Ulangi lagi. Bersenandung ria tanpa nada sembari mengayunkan gadanya yang berlumur cairan penuh warna. Begitu banyak warna, dia tidak tahu lagi mana yang mana. Otaknya sudah susah untuk dijalankan sekarang, maaf. Tapi daripada memikirkan gada itu, kenapa tidak melihat ke dinding ini saja?

Ya, dinding ini. Dinding kusam ini. Lihat, tidak kusam lagi kan? Lihat warna-warna yang menghiasinya—warna-warna indah dengan susunan hemospektrum acak yang dia buat tanpa pikir panjang. Ungu, biru, hijau, kuning, jingga... ah, tidakkah kau sadar? Dia sedang membuat sebuah pelangi. Oh ya, dia bisa membuat pelanginya sendiri. Pelangi yang besar, pelangi yang indah, tapi hei—memang pelangi itu dimana-mana indah kan? Tidak terkecuali miliknya.

_Honk._

Senyum. Seringai. Tawa. Tangannya mulai meraba hasil karyanya, masih bersenandung riang selagi jari-jarinya menyapu pelangi buatannya, membiarkan cairan yang masih basah itu menempel pada tangannya. Ah, tapi tangannya juga sudah berlumur warna, dan sepertinya dia merusak pelanginya sendiri. Tapi dia tidak peduli—bukankah warna, kalau dicampur-campur, malah jadi semakin indah? Pelangi pun berprinsip sama, kan?

Lihat kemari—ayo sini, tidak perlu takut. Kau boleh mencoba nanti, kalau mau. Lihat, dia bisa mengambil ungu ini dan mencoretkannya pada kuning pudar disini. Yang biru dia coretkan ke yang hijau. Yang jingga dia campurkan ke biru tua. Campur-campur saja sehingga tidak berbentuk, tapi tetap saja baginya itu pelangi. Pelangi ciptaannya. Pelangi yang indah, tidakkah kalian berpikir sama?

Oh, tidak tidak. Jangan lihat kepala yang tergeletak di samping kakinya. Juga jangan melihat susunan tubuh lain yang tersebar di sekitarnya. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa kalau kalian ingin melihat atau mungkin membawanya pergi, toh yang dia butuhkan hanyalah darah mereka. Maksudnya, lihat—darah mereka begitu penuh warna kan? Di sana ungu tua, yang di dekat kakinya kuning, di ujung sana warna hijau. Indah, kan? Sayang warna mereka tidak menyatu, padahal pelangi tidak bisa berdiri dengan satu warna tunggal. Pelangi itu harus warna-warni, harus lebih dari satu warna. Biasanya ada tujuh warna, tapi dia punya sepuluh warna unik disini. Bagus, bukan?

_Honk._

Senyum. Seringai. Tawa. Sekarang dia mulai berpikir kenapa satu orang hanya mempunyai satu warna darah. Padahal, lebih indah lagi kalau ada yang berdarah pelangi bukan? Ada ungu, biru, hijau, kuning, jingga dan juga merah mengalir dalam nadinya. Darah gabungan hemospektrum. Katakanlah dia tidak mengerti tentang kedudukan status darah atau semacamnya, tapi tetap saja dia tahu bahwa darah pelangi berstatus lebih tinggi daripada ungu tua. Atau mungkin itu hanya pendapatnya, mungkin orang lain akan menganggap darah pelangi itu aneh. Mutan. Semacamnya.

Tapi tidak ada orang lain disini.

_Honk._

Senyum. Seringai. Tawa. Kaki menendang salah satu kepala yang ada di dekatnya—kepala siapa, tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Gadanya terjatuh ke atas lantai dingin yang berlumur darah penuh warna, jari-jari dengan kalap menari liar di atas dinding kusam, mengacaukan hemospektrum warna yang sudah dia buat. Warna-warna itu tidak menyatu, tetap menjadi warnanya masing-masing walau tercampur dengan warna lain. Dia tertawa, tawa, keras—

_Honk._

_Honk._

_Honk._

—ah.

Dia lupa ada satu lagi warna yang tidak terlihat di pelanginya. Merah. Merah cerah. Merah yang terlihat jauh lebih indah jika dia satukan dalam pelanginya yang juga sama indahnya. Dia butuh warna merah. Dia ingin warna merah.

Tawa. Meraih gadanya dan menyeretnya keluar—melangkahi, menendang dan menginjak tiap bagian tubuh yang dia lewati selagi dia mencari-cari sang pemilik darah berwarna merah cerah. Menyeringai, memandang kesana kemari, mencari sosok yang dia cari-cari...

"Ayolah, kawan."

Tawa.

"Kau tidak mau menjadi bagian dari keajaibanku?"

_Honk._

* * *

><p><strong>= owari =<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan author:**

Ternyata lagu Rainbow Veins, adem ayem unyu unyu begitu bisa jadi ide buat bikin fic psycho, ya. Atau mungkin saya aja yang lagi delusional karena terlalu banyak ngonsumsi kopi terus tiba-tiba nge-high. Oh well, caffeine-overdosed won't hurt anyone. Unless you have a club and a strange obsession to rainbows.

Dan apa pula sih ini. Bukannya ngerjain Sosiologi terus tidur malah nulis beginian.

Thanks For Reading (~ ' ')~


End file.
